


Mistlefoe

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Probably Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: Dumb fluff drabble for Christmas! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this tumblr post](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/154522718692/fun-christmas-idea)

The first time it happened, it took him by surprise.

Understandable since he literally rounded a corner and had to defend himself from being kicked in the face. Kylo snarled at his opponent only to relax seeing Rey’s face on the other side of the boot. He dropped her offending foot, head tilting to the side, looking at her quizzically.

“I’ll get you next time!”

Kylo watched as Rey moved past him, questions buzzing in his mind but left it at that. Who knew he did this time to anger her.

The second it happened, it still surprised him but he was slightly better prepared.

“Rey, what the hell?” he shouted, face pressed into the ground as Rey straddled him. The moment she leant over, he couldn’t help but inhale her scent deeply. He stirred. _Shit_.

Being distracted by his _unfortunate_ situation, he started violently when Rey whispered in his ear. “ _I win_.”

And just like that, the weight above disappeared and he was left alone in the hall once again.

_What the kriff?_

The third time it happened, he had enough. He would find her before she found him.

Stomping through the halls of the Resistance base, Kylo found her by the mess hall, talking with Finn and Poe. “Rey!”

The girl in question turned around and looked at him, eyes wide and questioning. “Yes, Kylo?”

Her response made him falter. “I will win this time.” To be honest, he didn’t know why they were fighting. Sure, it was a good few months since he defected to the Resistance and in that time, their relationship had started icy but eventually, it mellowed out. They never trained together but he could sense the power she held, always bright that he didn’t even need to be near her to feel her presence in the Force.

Knowing this, he threw a preemptive punch.

...a punch that connected with her shoulder.

...and made her fall backwards.

Kylo gaped, unsure why she wasn’t fighting back.

“What the kriff, Kylo?! That’s cheating!!” Getting to her feet, she shoved him with more force than he was expected. He stumbled back a few feet. “Learn the rules before you try taking me on!”

Kylo still stared at her, watching as she stomped away. “What?” A muffled noise caught his attention. His eyes narrowed at the pair who were unsuccessfully hiding their laughter behind their hands. “ _What is so funny_?” he hissed.

“N-Nothing.” Kylo didn’t believe Poe.

“Tell me!”

Finn cracked first. “No, it’s just that,” Finn paused to take a breath. “We didn’t think she believed us.”

Kylo grabbed Finn by the scruff of his collar and pulled him close. “Believe _what_?” Despite being so close to Kylo’s enraged face, Finn just burst into another fit of giggles. “Tell me, for kriff’s sake!”

“S-She thinks that instead of kissing people under mistletoe, you _fight_ people under it!” Poe barely got his sentence out before he collapsed against Finn, both of them thumping each other in amusement. “She’s been tracking you and ambushing you on purpose!”

Kylo let go of the ex-stormtrooper, leaving him to be an idiot with the X-wing pilot, and thought back to their encounters. They were right. The first time it happened, he had to dodge the hanging plant as well as the kick being flung at him. The green leaves with red berries were also there after Rey got off him the second time, leaving Kylo the roll over and stare at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

Looking around, he noticed that there were none in the hallway. _I see_.

The fourth time he met Rey, he was ready.

As expected, she was waiting for him under the mistletoe. He approached her, shoulders relaxed and face schooled.

“Are you ready, Kylo?” asked Rey as she held her fists before her, ready to attack.

“Of course but the question is, _are you_?”

“I was born ready.”

He smirked. “We’ll see.”

He didn’t even need to fight that hard since he knew what to expect. Dodge, dodge, duck, dive. Rey spun around, hair wild and brows furrowed in concentration but let out a yelp when he attacked. He crossed the space between them in a few strides, invading her personal space and taking ahold of her arms. “Wha-” She couldn’t get another word out before he silenced her with his lips.

He felt the shock ripple through her, the surprise as he slid his tongue over her bottom lip. Feeling her relax slightly under his hold, he moved his hands upwards, cupping and cradling her face, slipping his tongue into her warm mouth. Her own tongue glided over his, her hands coming up to wrap around his neck and pull him close. Heat rose to his ears and it became hard to breathe. _How he wanted this from the moment they met_.

“Get a room!”

The sudden callout snapped them both from their trances, jumping apart and looking around to find the source of the voice - Rey to make sure that it wasn’t someone she knew and Kylo to thump them over the head for disturbing them. The technician grumbled and disappeared around the corner, leaving them alone once more.

“Why?”

Kylo shrugged and looked away, unable to meet her eyes now that he knew how she tasted. How she responded. “You’re meant to _kiss_ people under mistletoe, not fight them.”

“Oh.” The blush that tinged her cheeks was enough to look at her again. “I much prefer this tradition then.”

Kylo’s mouth formed an ‘o’ before he was pulled down for another kiss.

 


End file.
